justdancefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Crazy in Love
"Crazy in Love" von mit (bedeckt von Studio Musicians) ist tanzbar in Just Dance 2, Just Dance Wii, und Just Dance: Greatest Hits. Dancer 'Original' The dancer is a woman with brown curly hair, a purple and black dress with a gold belt, purple strappy heels and sunglasses. 'Remake' She looks more realistic, her hair is blue and long, her belt is now pink and her dress is in a darker shade of blue. Crazyinlove coach 1 big.png|Remake Background It resembles a catwalk that a model would walk down. In the beginning of the song she struts her stuff down the catwalk before starting her dance, making it apparent that she is supposed to be a model. The background consists of flashing lights. There are packs of small circular lights on the wall and stage lights on the floor. Gold Moves There are 3 Gold Moves in this routine, all of which are the same: All: Make a big circle with your right arm. Crazy In Love GM1.PNG|All Gold Moves CrazyInLoveAllGoldMoves.png|All Gold Moves (NOW) Appearances in Mashups Crazy in Love ''appears in the following Mashups: * ''Asereje (The Ketchup Song) * Blame It on the Boogie * Blurred Lines * Just Dance * Miss Understood * Oops!...I Did It Again * Prince Ali * Rich Girl Captions Crazy in Love ''appears in Puppet/Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to her dance moves: * Just Say NO! * Pause Repeate * Precious * Raise The Roof Trivia *The coach appears in the background of ''D.A.N.C.E. with longer hair, blue skin and without clothes' color. * The song had a different color scheme and longer hair before; you can find more information here. **The Beta hair style is used in the Just Dance Now remake. *This is the first song to feature Jay-Z; it is followed by Umbrella. **However, his part is covered in this song, but not in Umbrella. * The catwalk appeared was taken from the actual music video for the song. * This is the first song by Beyoncé in the series; however this is unofficial because the song is covered. It is followed by Beautiful Liar, a song which was also covered. * The green lines representing hand movements in the final version of the dance may have come from the beta dancer, which had a green glove. This (the lines) was not changed despite the fact that the final dancer's glove was changed to orange. **It has been fixed in the Wii version of Greatest Hits. * The caption "Just Say NO!" has the same name as a Barbra Streisand caption. * Wesley Enriquez designed a dress inspired from this song for the video game ''Animal Crossing: New Leaf ''called Crazy Dress. *The preview gameplay shows an incorrect pictogram, the Gold Move pictogram. The strangest fact is that it is not golden, so, perhaps the routine had different Gold Moves before.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=F_1WViWrc9s *In the Just Dance Now remake, the coach's hair is shorter than in the menu icon.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3bu7QlKT-s8 Gallery Crazyinlove.jpg|Crazy In Love Crazyinlovesqa.png|Crazy In Love (JD:GH) Crazyinlovejdn.jpg|Crazy In Love (Remake) BETA_1.png|Different hair style and color scheme (beta) 640px-Beta 5.jpg|Different color scheme CrazyinloveJD2menu.png|Crazy in Love in Just Dance 2 Crazy In Love dancer.png crazy in love preview picto error.png|Pictogram Error in Preview Gameplay beyonceforfakesiesmenu.png Dance bg crazy love.png|Appearance in D.A.N.C.E.'s background pictos-sprite-crazy.png|Pictograms Crazyinlove cover@2x-1-.jpg|JDNOW Cover crazy in love beta pictos 1 2.png|Beta Pictograms 1 & 2 crazy in love beta picto 3.png|Beta Pictogram 3 crazy in love beta picto 4.png|Beta Pictogram 4 crazy in love beta picto 5.png|Beta Pictogram 5 (not golden) Videos Beyoncé - Crazy In Love ft. JAY Z Just Dance 2 - Crazy in Love Just Dance Wii Crazy In Love 5 stars wii on wii u Just Dance Greatest Hits - Crazy in Love - 5 stars Just Dance Now (Files) - Crazy In Love References Site Navigation en:Crazy in Love it:Crazy in Love zh:疯狂爱恋 Kategorie:Lieder Kategorie:2000s Kategorie:Hip-Hop-Lieder Kategorie:Pop-Lieder Kategorie:R & B Lieder Kategorie:Rap-Elemente Kategorie:Solo-Lieder Kategorie:Solo-Weibchen Kategorie:Harte Lieder Kategorie:Durchschnittliche Lieder Kategorie:Lieder in Just Dance 2 Kategorie:Lieder in Just Dance Wii Kategorie:Lieder in Just Dance: Greatest Hits Kategorie:Bedeckt Kategorie:Remacle Lieder Kategorie:Lieder von Beyoncé Kategorie:Lieder von Jay-Z Kategorie:Julia Spiesser